warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Midnitesky
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Share Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Boxes?? Dear Midnitesky, how do you add boxes to your page? I asked someone, but I don't clearly understand.Mapleshine 23:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Midnite I'm here and so will Snowy. Berrymist 15:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey I hope you are on!!!!!!!Snowmist 16:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I don't know what to put oh and I think there should be more pic.s of things don't you? Snowmist 16:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh um can I make a page for my fanfic.? Snowmist 16:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I would but I can't or don't have any, that's the problem. : ( Snowmist 16:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok if it's a super edition? (It's called The Forgotten Moon). Snowmist 16:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we make ones like kit, apprentice, warrior that stuff. Snowmist 16:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and I like Dark Hollow (I'm not sure if that's what you called it). Snowmist 16:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Like how it's like on the warriors wikia know what I mean now? Snowmist 16:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I was close, so so close. Snowmist 16:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I was close to your fanfiction's title. Snowmist 16:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I know and my mom ate half of a stink bug (It's so funny). Snowmist 16:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It was so funny I fell to the floor laughing. Snowmist 16:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok bye. : ( Snowmist 16:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^.^ Berrymist 17:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hey! Hi Midnitesky! I appreciate you commenting on my stories. How do I make a link? I'd like to add some to my page, but I have no idea how. Thanks! :) Nightfern 12:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I figured it out. So I do the same thing for a persons name: Example (ignore the spaces) U s e r: R C W r i t e r Nightfern 13:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Project:Imagine Hi, Midnitesky! I just went under Community, and I saw you as leader and Dawnlight and Snowmist as warriors. Would I be a warrior? What would I have to do? Their membership is not much older than mine, anyway. Thanks! :) Nightfern 13:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) So is Project:Imagine only for cat character art, like on Warriors Wiki? Or like, only pictures on google? I contributed a lot of pics of cats, but I have no idea how to make that cat character art. Beautiful Oblivion made mine for me! Thanks :) Nightfern 16:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC)